


The Nephilim's Heart (Malec)

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Romance, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Dark, cold, and alone. Alec can't remember anything when he wakes up chained in stone room. Three figures step out of the darkness and two of them have knives... With an odd romance story, violence, and mystery. This is a story that... Well you have to read it.





	1. Alone

Alec's POV...

My vision is blurry as I open my eyes. My head is throbbing and I can ringing in my ears. Breathing the air is like swallowing shards of ice. Where am I? The last thing I remember... Oh God. I can't remember. I don't remember.

My name is Alec. Alec... Something... I'm eighteen years old.

The more I think the more my head spins. Why can't I remember? I know who I am, but not anything else.

My vision clears. I try to stand up, only to get pulled back by chains. The chains are so cold that they actually burn.

All I can see is a small light hanging from the ceiling and everything else is cold stone. I'm probably going to die of hypothermia.

I look down at myself. All I'm wearing is a plain black t-shirt, with ripped black skinny jeans, and combat boots. No wonder I'm cold.

I hear a door open and shut loudly. I hear footsteps, more than one person. Maybe they have came to kill me.

I swallow. I can feel myself shaking. I hear the chains rattling. I can feel my heart rate speed up.

Three figures step into the light. All male. Two of them have knives. Oh God. They are going to kill me. But why...? Are they just murders that kidnapped me? Did I do something wrong?

"No," says the tall guy in the center. "We are doing this my way. That's final."

The guys with the knives stay in darkness. The guy who spoke steps forward. He is tall. He's got tan skin and black hair. His eyes are the color of amber. He has mischievously handsome face. He's wearing a white button up shirt, navy blue jacket, and dress pants.

He walks over to me. He can probably hear my heart beating now. "My name is Magnus," he whispers, with his lips brushing against my ear. "Don't worry Alexander. I'm going to take very good care of you..."


	2. Help...?

Alec's POV...

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. "I'm going to help you," he whispers. His lips brushing against my ear sends warm chills through my body. "But you've got to listen to me. Understand?"

I nod and he unlocks the chains from my wrist. He helps me stand up. He's about two inches taller then me. His age is hard to place. He seems timeless and ageless.

I take a step but trip over my own feet. Magnus catches me before I hit the floor. I stand up straight and meet his eyes. Something inside of me is telling me to run. To be scared of him. But something else, wants me to get close to him. To get to know him.

"Are you okay?" He says a little louder. His tone says that he doesn't care, but his eyes say that he cares a lot. I nod. I'm scared to speak, or maybe I'm afraid that I can't.

"I'm going to take you somewhere nicer," he says making sound like an empty promise.

"Raphael! Ragnor!" He calls looking away from me. A light turns on somewhere in front of me. Magnus starts walking and I follow him.

We reach the light were a guy is standing, facing forward so I can't see his face. I feel a sharp pain in my back.

"Try to run and I'll kill you," a voice behind me hisses in my ear. Magnus turns around. He crosses his arm and bites his lip.

Damn that's a tight jaw line... And those lips...

"He's not going to try to run away," he says. Irritation and annoyance thickens his voice. "Right Alexander?"

I nod and he smiles. He turns around and we start walking. The knife is no longer being placed against my back.

We are walking down a dark hallway lit with lanterns. I'm still shaking. It's a little warmer but not by much.

Magnus stops walking and turns to face me. He puts a finger to his lips and smiles. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I put on his jacket. He turns and starts walking.

I follow him as we turn the corner. His jacket smells strongly of roses and champagne. It must cost a lot of money.

We walk up the stairs. I see actual sunlight. I can't help but smile a little. I pull the jacket tight around me.

We reach the top of the stairs. The sunshine looks warm, but it's got a bitter chill. Magnus shivers and his back muscles tense. His shirt is see through. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. I look down at the ground.

The grass is a light green and yellow. It's dying. It must be getting close to winter. We walk down a brick path up to a large brick mansion. I want to look behind me, but I know that the guy with the knife might kill me.

Once we get inside the house, Magnus waves off the other two guys. He smiles at me and leads me to my room.

The room is fancy like the rest of the place. I take off Magnus's jacket and hand it him. "Keep it," he smiles. "Take a shower and wear something nice for dinner. Which is in an hour."

He leaves shutting the door behind him. I can hear him locking it. I look out the window. My room is on the fourth floor, so I can't sneak out the window.

The odd thing is, I don't feel like a prisoner. Not with Magnus here. A small part of me is afraid of him and, a bigger part of me is calmed by him.

Maybe he knows my past. Maybe he will tell me...


	3. Hm...

Magnus's POV...

I take a sip from my wine glass looking out the window. It looks like it's going to snow, but it will probably just be rain. I sigh. I am sick of this weather and I'm sick of this place. I would leave if it wasn't for Alexander.

Alexander...

"I don't think that's it's wise to drink before dinner," Ragnor says behind me.

"I don't think that's it's wise to express your opinion to your boss," I say taking another sip of wine.

"What do you expect to with Alec?"

I cut him off before he can say more. "Alexander." I try to sound annoyed, but saying his name brings me pleasure. 

"He doesn't remember anything."

"But that's a good thing. If he did remember, he would kill us all and be out of here faster-"   
I stop talking. I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I wonder if it's Alexander. It can't be. I locked him in his room.

Ragnor sighs and leaves. I take another sip of wine and realize that it's all gone.


	4. Dinner

Alec's POV...

I look in the mirror. My skin is really pale. My hair is a black tangled mess and my eyes are blue and wide. I walk into the bathroom and undress. I step in the shower and turn on the water.

After my shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and go to the closest. I find a black button up shirt, with black dress pants. I put on black socks and black dress shoes.

I comb my hair and I hear footsteps. I hear the door unlock and open. "It's time for dinner," says a very irritated voice. The door slams shut but doesn't lock.

I walk downstairs to the dining room. Magnus is at the head of the large wooden table. A glass of champagne is pressed against his lips. His eyes glance up at me, and he sets the glass down.

"Alexander," he says quietly. "Please take a seat." He nods to the seat on his left. I sit down beside him.

"You look nice," he says eyeing me up and down. He bites his lip. I think he's trying not to smile.

Dinner is quite. No one else joins us at the table. I'm kinda scared to say anything. Magnus keeps glancing at me. The food is delicious. But I can't help but stare at Magnus.

He's still wearing the same clothes that he was an hour ago. The first three buttons on his white see through shirt, are undone, exposing his collar bones and part of his upper chest.

After we finish eating Magnus stands. He holds out his hand and I take it. He leads me to the living room. There's a piano by the window, and a couch facing the fireplace.

Magnus lets go of my hand and walks over to the window. He pushes back the curtain to see that's it's raining outside. He sets his half full glass of champagne on the piano.

He walks over to me. He places my hands on his shoulders. He grabs my hips and pulls me tight against him. "Can I have this dance?" He whispers and brushes his nose against mine.

I can hear my heartbeat and my hands start to feel warm. There's not any music playing, I wonder if he's drunk. I nod. Still not wanting to say anything. He's driving my nerves through the roof and yet, he's keeping me calm.

He starts dancing and I follow his lead. He stares into my eyes. I can feel myself blushing. He pulls my closer and his lips brush against mine. I purse my lips and he spins me around and dips me. I look up into his eyes as he pulls me up. He lets go of me.

"Come," he says walking towards the stairs. I follow him. He leads me back to my room. I step inside and the door shuts behind me and locks, before I can turn around.

I strip down to my boxers and climb in bed. The sheets are cold. I stare up at the ceiling as the room gets darker and darker, by the day turning into night.

I'm still trying to process what just happened. Maybe Magnus was drunk. I am still not sure what exactly happened. Yet again, I don't know anything about my past either.


	5. Ugh...

Magnus's POV...

Sunshine fills my room as I open my eyes. My head is pounding. I hate hangovers. All though, I sorta remember last night. Alexander...

I get out of bed and a wave of pain hits me hard. I hold my throbbing head. I go to Alexander's room. I unlock the door and step inside. Clothes are laying in the floor and Alexander is in the bed.

The covers are low around his waist. His boxers are hanging low on his hips, just low enough to show his v lines. His bare chest rises and falls as his breathes. Damn...

I close the door and Alexander jumps. He bolts up and looks at me with wide eyes. "Magnus," he says in gasp. He relaxes a little. I realize that it's the first time that he had spoken. I feel a knot in my stomach.

"It's good to see that you're awake Alexander," I sigh trying not to stare at him. I'm pretty sure I'm sober. He just stares at me. "You can talk. I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're afraid of."

I sit down at the end of his bed. "You were drunk last night," he says.

"Oh just a glass of wine and a glass of champagne," I say nonchalantly.

"Oh," he whispers. Alexander is so soft spoken it's amazing.

"I have a meeting in London," I sigh sadly. "Don't worry. I'll be back in three days time. Until then Ragnor and Raphael will take care of you."

"Wait!" He says as I get up and walk towards the door. I turn around and before I know it, his lips crash into mine.


	6. Torture

Alec's POV...

With Magnus gone... I'm not sure that I should be here. Three days. Magnus said that he would be back in three days. I can wait that long.

I am looking out the window. I have on a black sweater and black jeans. The clothes are warm and smell like roses. The smell reminds me of Magnus's jacket. I put it in my closet. I want to keep it.

The rain is slowly becoming snow. I wonder what Magnus is going to do in London. Remembering him telling me that, reminds me of what came after. I kissed him.

I'm not sure if I meant to or I bumped into him. But when our lips touched, it made my whole body tingle. I felt warm even though his lips were cool. He surprised me by returning the kiss. Then he pulled away. He walked out of the room not even looking at me. I could tell by the way he walked, that he didn't want to leave.

"Alec," a voice behind me hisses and pulls me out of my daydream. "Magnus and Ragnor both say that you lost your memory. I think that you are playing dumb."

"I don't remember," I say with a shaky voice. "I honestly don't remember. I swear, I don't remember."

"It's not good to lie," he says and I feel a needle go into my arm. Everything is turning black....


	7. Away

Magnus's POV...

I watch out the window as the scenery below me changes. It's quiet on my private jet, but I like it. It has given me a chance to think.

I don't know what to do with Alexander. He's lost his memory. I can't just tell him. Plus if he remembers and finds out the truth...

I also think that maybe I have feelings for Alexander. I'm used to flirting with handsome young men, but it usually doesn't mean that much. But around Alexander... My heart rate picks up. I can't think straight. It's like he has a spell on me. Or maybe it's the alcohol.

I notice that my champagne glass is empty. I also notice the rain turning into snow outside. Maybe Alexander is watching right now. Somehow the thought makes me feel like we're not that far apart.


	8. Pain

Alec's POV...

The blood in my mouth tastes like metal. "I... Don't know..." I say honestly as Raphael punches me in the face again.

I woke up tied to a chair in a metal room. Raphael is convinced that I know my past, but I don't! I wish I did. He has been beating me for what feels like an hour.

Tears escape from my eyes. "Don't you dare cry," Raphael yells in my face and punches me again. I want out of here now.

"I thought Magnus told you not to hurt me," I manage to choke out as I spit out blood. "Magnus isn't here," he says angrily. "So I'm in charge."

"What about... Ragnor...?" I look up at him as I see his fist flying towards my face. He punches me hard and I can hear bones pop. I'm not sure if it's mine or his.

"He's gone out on business," he says stepping back. He shakes his hand. "Stupid Nephilim..."

"What did you just call me?" I ask confused.

"Never mind that," he says wheeling out a cart. "If you won't respond to beating, then maybe you'll respond to this..." He holds up a knife. I swallow.

"Magnus," I cry under my breath.


	9. Three Days Later

Magnus's POV...

My trip London was terrible. I was supposed to attended a meeting, which was canceled. I decided to stay since I was there. I have a house in London. It's not much, but it will do. I spent the days catching up with my friend Tessa. She's great company.

I walk back inside the house and go up to Alexander's room. I go to unlock the door and notice that it's open. "Alexander?" I ask stepping inside. He's not here.

I hear a death piercing scream coming from down stairs. Alexander...

I run downstairs to the basement. The door is locked with a chain. Luckily there's an axe near by. I grab it and slam down on the chains as Alexander lets out another scream in pain. I kick down the door just in time to see Raphael stab Alexander in the chest and his head falls forwards.


	10. No

Alec's POV...

I open my eyes. Every thing is fuzzy. I see two blurs across the room. I blink my eyes a few times.

Raphael is fighting Magnus on the other side of the room. Magnus...

I guess that he came back from his trip early, or those three days went by fast.

Magnus is winning. He slams Raphael's head against the wall and kicks him off his feet. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Magnus screams. I have never heard that much anger, pain, and sadness in someone's voice. Raphael rolls over and tries to stand, but Magnus kicks him in the face. "So now... I'm going to kill you..." Magnus said quietly and grabbed the knife. Just as Raphael stood up, Magnus slit his throat.

Magnus doesn't know that I'm alive. Raphael stabbed me in the right side of my chest. Not the left.

Magnus collapsed to the floor and cried. He put his head in his hands. His body is shaking. Then he stands up. He wipes his tears and punches the wall repeatedly.

I want to say something. I'm begging for anything to come out of my mouth. I want Magnus to look over here and see that I'm alive.

After minutes of punching the wall, Magnus stops. His hands are bloody and probably bruised. I feel tears streaming down my face to my throat.

"Magnus..." I manage to choke out.


	11. Alive

Magnus's POV...

"Alexander...?" I turn around to see that he is looking at me. He said my name. I run over to him and untie him from the chair.

I carry him upstairs to the bathroom. His face is covered in bruises and his body is soaked in blood. I can't stand to see him like this.

It's all your fault you idiot! If you didn't run off to have fun in London, this wouldn't have happened! It. Is. All. Your. Fault.

I sit him down on the counter. I take off his blood sweater. His chest, once pale and perfection when I left, is covered in blood due to deep cuts.

I take out the first aid kit and start tending to his cuts. "This is going to sting," I warn him and clean the cuts. He bites his bloody lips and he grabs the counter. His whole body tenses.

After I'm done cleaning his chest, I take off his jeans. His eyes widen and I can see that he's tensing even more.

"I'm just cleaning your cuts," I say meeting his eyes and he relaxes a little. "It's going to sting again."

The cuts aren't as deep as I thought. His face, although bruised and bloody, is uncut. I clean his face with a wet rag.

I stand in front of him. I grab his hips and kiss him passionately. He spreads his legs and wraps them around my waist, returning the kiss.

I guess that he's just as happy to have me here as I am to have him alive. I would never forgive myself if he died. It would be my fault.

I wrap my arms around his back and carry him to the bedroom. I try to lay him down on the bed, but he pulls me on top him.

His legs around my waist and his hands are in my hair. I have my hands carefully placed on his sides and I'm sitting on my knees.

I'm scared to touch him. I don't want to hurt him. I pull my lips off of his. I press my forehead against his and stare into his eyes. I swear they are the most beautiful shade of blue.

"Alexander," I whisper, my lips brushing against his. I can't find the words to say. I don't know what I want to say, or what I mean. His eyes made me forget.

"Could you just," Alexander whispers, his lips brushing mine. "Stay here with me tonight...? You don't have to..."

He untangles himself from me. I get off him. We climb in the covers. I pull him close. We are both on our sides. We intertwine our hands and press our foreheads together. We stare into each other's eyes and slowly fall asleep...


	12. Dreams

Alec's POV...

"Alec," a voice called. "Alec please..."

Everything is dark, except for the golden light shining down from the sky.

Suddenly, a blonde haired boy is standing in front of me. "Trust me Alec," he says. "We must kill them. No matter what. It's our job."

My throat hurts as I gasp trying to let out a scream. I bite my lips and open my eyes. Magnus's peaceful face is resting against mine. I smile and rub my nose against his.

He's a mystery to me. He makes my nerves go through the roof and yet, he keeps calm. I don't know what he's doing to me. I like him. I like him a lot. I really really like him. I kiss him gently.

Hmm... All though, there is something about the blonde haired boy in my dream. It's almost like... I can... Remember...

Jace...

My head is pounding with pain. Raphael might as well have stabbed me in the forehead. A noise escapes from my throat. A scream of pure pain.

"Shh," Magnus whispers and presses a kiss on my lips. I kiss back, taking his face in my hands and wrapping my leg around his waist. He places his hand on my side. I place my hands on his shoulders.

"Magnus," I whisper, my lips brushing against his. "Do you know my past?"

I stare deep into his eyes. His eyes are gleaming like he might cry. He pulls me closer and kisses me softly. I kiss back, making it passionate.

After a few minutes of returning each other's kisses we brake apart and, lay like we were before and, I notice that it's still dark outside.

"Sorry for waking you," I whisper stroking his collar bone.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He whispers, his voice filled with concern and interest. I nod and he kisses my forehead.


	13. Secrets

Magnus's POV...

I watch as Alexander closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I know that he was dreaming about his past. He must have been.

He can't remember. If he remembers than you're dead. All of you're friends will die. Ragnor. Tessa. All of them. You have to stop him from remembering.

"Oh Alexander," I sigh sadly and brush his face gently.

I don't want to tell him. I can't tell him. Two months. I have two months with Alexander, before I will have to leave him. I want to take him with me, but it's too dangerous. I don't want Alexander to get hurt. In two months I will have to send him away, and I will have to run away.

I don't want to get close, but he is pulling me in. I know that, he's not mine and he's not going to be, he can't be. I want him to be.


	14. Amatis

Alec's POV...

I open my eyes to see that Magnus isn't laying next to me. If I was dreaming again, I don't remember. I know that sleeping with Magnus wasn't a dream.

I throw the covers back and get out of bed. I walk over to the closet and get out a pair of blue jeans and a gray sweater. I wonder if roses is the scent of the laundry detergent. I get dressed and walk to the door. It's unlocked.

I walk down stairs and trip on my way down. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" A woman's voice yells and I hear her high heels coming towards me on the marble floor, as I try to get up.

She holds out her hand and I take it. "Thank you," I say standing up. She smiles.

"Magnus told me about you," she says. "Well I've got work to do. Magnus is in the dining room. He's been terribly worried about you."

I walk to the dining room to see Magnus, sitting at the head of the large dining table, wearing a fine suit, and holding a champagne glass in his hand. His eyes seem to light up when he notices me. I sit down next to him.

"It's a little early to get drunk don't you think? Is that all you're having for breakfast?" I ask quietly and try to sound polite.

"Alexander," he sighs. "You've been asleep for three days. I couldn't sleep with you that long. I had work to do."

"Who was that woman?" I ask quietly.

"Well with Raphael," he pauses. "Gone. I needed someone to do his work. Her name is Amatis."

A part of me was remembering that Magnus killed a person and that he killed Raphael to get revenge, over what he thought was my death. That part of me, wants to run away from him. Another part of me wants to know more about his work and Amatis. But there's something else I care about knowing more...

"Magnus," I met his eyes. "What is going on with us? I mean- we like each other more than friends don't we? I mean-"

"Shh," he places his finger on my lips and I shut up. "I really really really really really really like you Alexander. You are different from everyone I have ever known. But we can't be together."

"Why not?" I whisper as if it is a secret. "I really like you a lot Magnus. And if you really like me that much... Then I say that we should at least try."

"No Alec," he says standing up. "That's final."

I watch as he leaves and realize, that's the first time he has called me Alec.


	15. Is This Good or Bad?

Magnus's POV...

I didn't want to do it. I shouldn't have done it. But over the past week, I couldn't leave Alexander alone. I told him that we couldn't be together, and of course I ended up sleeping with him. We laid just like we did before Alexander slept for three days.

He has changed me. I spent years putting up a wall and, sometimes someone will come along and, crack the first layer a little bit. But Alexander can tear the whole thing down without trying. He has put a spell over me. One that I can't undo. I'm falling and I'm falling fast.

"Magnus," Alexander whispers in my ear. "This place is amazing." 

I've decided to take Alexander to the garden. We are laying in the grass, hand in hand. I smile at him.

"Not as amazing as those blue eyes of yours," I whisper and kiss him softly. He is smiling and blushing like crazy.

"It's starting to rain," he whispers against my lips. We stand up and we walk inside. 

"I'll see you at dinner Alexander," I smile and let go of his hand. I watch as he walks up the stairs. I don't lock him in his room anymore. I trust him.

I walk to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine. I close my eyes and take a sip. "Magnus," a voice hisses in my ear and I feel something sharp against my neck. A knife.


	16. Well This is Interesting

Magnus's POV...

I drop my wine glass and it shatters on the floor. "Amatis," I say trying to keep calm. "What is the meaning of this?" She presses the knife down, pricking my skin.

"I can see what you have been doing," she hisses. "You are falling in love with him. That's not your job! If you can't do it I will!"

"Why can't do are job," I say still trying to remain calm. "He doesn't have his memory."

"He lies," she giggles in a psychotic way. "When you aren't here, I see him staring blankly out the window. He knows. He remembers. He's playing dumb."

She picks up another knife and throws it at the door. I turn my head, the knife scrapping against my neck, to see what she is looking at. Alexander is standing in the doorway.


	17. Cruel Fate

Magnus's POV...

Please leave Alexander. Please leave. I don't want you to get hurt. Please.

"You," Amatis snarls at him. She removes the knife from my neck. I sigh in relief as Alexander takes another step toward her.

A sharp pain, I unlike anything I've ever felt before, hits me in the chest. I look down as Amatis yanks the knife out of my chest. She steps back as my knees give out, sending me to the floor.

I look up to see Alexander. His lips are parted like he might say something. His face is full of fear, but in a blink of an eye, I watch as his fear turns into anger.

My vision starts to blur and Amatis and Alexander sound like they are far away. My life isn't flashing before my eyes. The only thing I can think about is Alexander Gideon Lightwood.


	18. Not Gone Yet

Alec's POV...

I look down at the two bodies on the floor. One of the woman I killed and the other of the man I love. I let the knife fall out of my hand and rush over to Magnus.

I can hear his heart beating faintly, as I put my ear to his chest. I pick him up and carry him upstairs to my room. I get the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

I take off his shirt and start tending to his wound. His skin is pale and I have never seen him lay so still. I wonder if this is how he felt healing me.

As soon as I am done, his eyes open. I lean down and kiss him softly. I feel tears streaming down my face. Maybe I've been crying this whole time and I just now noticed.

I lay down beside him, wrapping my arm around his waist. He kisses me gently and strokes my cheek, brushing away my tears. 

I don't say anything and neither does he. We lay beside each other and watch the moon rising, as we begin to fall asleep.


	19. I Am Coming

Magnus's POV...

I open my eyes. Alexander is cuddled up next to me. I can feel his warmth. I smile and kiss him softly. Every breath I take, hurts like hell. My throat is dry and, my whole body feels sore and weak.

I slowly get up, careful not to wake Alexander. I hear the phone ringing downstairs. I stop to catch my breath and walk to the staircase. I slowly walk down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"I'm coming," the voice on the other end says and hangs up.

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Two months. I had two months...


	20. Love and Trust

Alec woke up to see that Magnus wasn't laying next to him. He climbed out of bed and went downstairs. He saw Magnus pick up the phone and slam it down on the ground, smashing it to pieces.

Magnus gasped and clutched at his chest. Alec ran over to him. He held Magnus tight against him as Magnus started coughing hard. "Shh," Alec whispered. "It's okay Magnus. It's okay."

Magnus stopped coughing. He looked up at Alec, with tears in his eyes. He stood up straight and grabbed Alec by his shirt. Suddenly their lips crashed together.

Alec wanted more. Wanted it so much he thought he needed it. Magnus pulled away. "Alexander we have to leave," he said. "Now."

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked a little confused. Magnus's face lit up. "Oh no! Of course not Alexander. It's just," Magnus said and his face fell. "We have to go. Right now."

Alec looked like he was about to say something, when the front doors flew open and shut. A tall man with white hair and dark eyes, entered the room. "Sebastian," Magnus gasped.

"Well well well," he said smiling. "I guess Raphael was right. Magnus you love this Nephilim." He said Nephilim as if it were poison in his mouth.

"Where is Raphael?" Sebastian asked seriously. Magnus stepped forward. "He's dead," Magnus said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What is Nephilim?" Alec quietly, but they both ignored him.

"Why is he dead?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Magnus thought that he killed me," Alec spoke up. "Magnus had business to attend in London. Raphael thought I had my memory. He tortured me for information. He almost killed me."

"Where is Ragnor?" Sebastian asked looking at Magnus, pretending as if Alec never spoke.

"He left," Magnus said refusing to meet his eyes.

"Do you know why that is?" Sebastian said with amusement in his eyes. "He didn't want to be here because he knew what would happen. Did you hire someone else? Amatis perhaps? But let me guess, she's dead too right?"

Magnus looked stunned as he took a step back. "What was your job Magnus?" Sebastian asked stepping forward. "Tell me."

"My job," Magnus sighed. "Was to capture the only living Nephilim on Earth, and torture him for answers."

Alec jumped back. "Magnus," he gasped. Magnus looked over at Alec with sorrow in his eyes. Sebastian snapped his fingers and Magnus looked back at him.

"Why didn't you do your job?" Anger rose in Sebastian's voice. Magnus sighed.

"He lost his memory," Magnus said. "Torturing him would be meaningless."

"Ah," Sebastian smiled. "But it's not only that is it?"

Magnus turned to face Alec. "Alexander, I love you. I love you so much. I have never felt this way about anyone ever. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Alexander. For everything. I'm not going to hope that you love me back. I just hope that, you can forgive me."

Sebastian pulled out his gun and shot Magnus in the back. Magnus collapsed to the ground. Alec gasped. Sebastian laughed. Alec ran over to Magnus and held him in his chest.

"Magnus," Alec said as tears streamed down his face. "I got my memory back those three days I was asleep. I knew that I should have told you, but I couldn't. I was scared. I'm not anymore. I love you. I don't just love you. I'm in love with you Magnus."

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus passionately. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Alec's whole body was warm and tingly. He slowly pulled away as he felt Magnus's body fall still.

Alec stood up and turned around. Sebastian smiled at him. That stupid evil smile, that made Alec want to kill him even more.

"So you and your demon forces plan to rule the world?" Alec asked coldly. "You knew that I would kill you. You didn't want to torture. You wanted me because I'm a threat to you. You purposely erased my memory."

Sebastian looked surprised. "So you know the truth," he said. "Now I can torture you."

Alec and Sebastian started going at. They punched, they kicked, they screamed. The fight eventually moved to the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing that your gun only had one bullet?" Alec said breathing heavily, as he punched Sebastian in the face. "Lucky for you," he said smiling as he returned the punch.

"What else do you want from me?" Alec said dodging Sebastian's swing.

"With your virgin Nephilim heart," Sebastian said as he kicked Alec to the ground. "I could combine other ingredients for a spell to open the gates of hell."

Alec jumped to feet and punched Sebastian in the face again. "Though," Sebastian laughed. "Knowing Magnus, I doubt that your a virgin anymore."

Alec grabbed the knife off of table and stabbed Sebastian in the heart. He fell to the ground. 

Alec took Magnus's jacket before leaving. He couldn't bare to be there with Magnus dead. Alec was going to learn how to live without him. They hadn't known each other for long. Maybe it wasn't love at all. Maybe it was just loneliness.

Alec was going home. He had some questions that needed to be answered. Now that he has his memory back, things are going to be complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me, Alec-Bane from Wattpad, and I have put my Malec story on here for more to read. I hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
